The rose or the thorn
by The Nature Of A Bookworm
Summary: Erin is not a human, vampire or slayer what is she... and what does it have to do with the werewolves and witches... Note Evil Erin
1. Preface

Preface

Dear Slayers Guild

Do you want revenge on the vampires for killing innocent humans and Eric Van-Helsing who was brutally murdered and it's all Vladimir Dracula's fault.

Know I know you signed a treaty with the vampires but vampires never keep their promises. I should know. I say we destroy the vampire kind once and for all before they destroy us.

If you choose to accept we will kill the Draculas on Halloween.3 week's today

For this to work by identity must be kept a secret. Everyone involved must believe it is the leaders of the Slayers Guild or else others will become suspicious. I will continue to send letters with instructions and do not try to contact me.

In case you are wondering if you can trust me you don't know. Just like I don't know if I can trust you.

From…

(The space below was blank)


	2. Chapter 1

Clapter 1 – The murder

Set the day after season 3 finale "All For One"

As you read this story some details of season 3 may be different but most of it is the same.

I do not own Young Dracula just this story! May include some of season 4!

This font – letters, time and what people are doing

This font - speech

It was surprisingly peaceful at Garside Grange that night because the Dracula's were not arguing or training. They had decided to relax tonight after their encounter with the maniac vampire Sethuis.

That was until a storm started to brew and lightning rained down from the heavens it could only mean one thing. As soon as the Dracula's realised they stopped what they were doing and sat in the reception room without making a sound. They looked like statues with a look of pure horror on their faces. Then… a knock at the door so loud it could wake the dead and it did because they nearly jumped out of there skeletons.

Not one of them wanted to answer the door because they knew who was knocking so they sent the disgusting servant Renfield instead. They braced themselves as Renfield undid the lock and slowly the door creaked back on its hinges, when the door was open wide they screamed but not from horror but from surprise because stood in the door was Vlad's girlfriend Erin. They scratched their heads as she walked in expecting someone else.

Then Vlad said quickly " where have you been". As he hugged her looking around her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

The Count was not pleased at his sons affections and hissed at him but Vlad ignored him.

"I was walking wolfie"she said smiling.

Wolfie looked up smiling as he didn't normally get taken for walks.

"At three o'clock in the morning "said Vlad.

"Isnt Wolfie nocturnal". Erin said confused.

"Tell me next time okey and ill go with you"Said Vlad

Then Vlad stood still.

"Is something wrong "Erin asked confused.

Then Vlad gestured with his hand for his family to nervously got out of their seats and walked to the door. Wolfie looked behind and jumped to see Ramanga stood in the Erin just looked

"What do you want"Vlad said with no sign of fear

"A clan chief has been killed in the area I wanted to inform you Chosen one "Ramanga said bowing.

Everyone except Wolfie and Ramanga looked at Ingrid said " how do we know it wasn't Erin who killed him afterall she has just been out, she could of killed him then come back".

"Ive been walking Wolfie because no one else will and he cant just stay in the school all the time he needs exercise".said erin pleading.

"Excuses,excuses all she had ever done is lie to us how can she be trusted"Ingrid shouting

"ENOUGH" bellowed vlad and the girls were instantly silent

"Is their any information you can give us"said vlad impatiently

"Well the vampire must have been killed at night on his way to his Clan near the Scotish Border...

"I GET THE POINT RAMANGA BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO KILLED HIM"Shouted vlad

"Do you have a map I want to show you something?"

As Renfield collected the map from the cabinet and placed it on the oak table the others gathered around and took their seats.

"We are here in Liverpool and the clan chief lives here in Scotland. But look just below at Cumbria and Northumberland. This is werewolf territory where most of the werewolves in the UK live or should I say the world…"Said Ramanga

"So are you saying it was the werewolves who killed him" Vlad siad

"if it was the wolves he would have been torn limb from limb" Erin muttering quietly so know one could hear

"Breather how dare you speak at a meeting" Ramanga said furiously at Erin

"I'll leave you to debate who killed him" Erin said disgusted and walked off

"what was wrong with Erin" Vlad thought

30 minutes later, Ramanga had decided to see if he could find out who had killed the clan chief. Erin had realised he had left and decieded to follow was in the courtyard when he sensed someone behind him and knew it was Erin.

"What do you want" Said Ramanga impatiently

" I want to know why you blame the wolves when you know it wasn't them who killed him ?"

"How do you know it wasn't the wolves?

Because if it were the wolves it wouldn't be as clean as you described. However the others obviously don't know much about them. So why do you want them to believe it was the wolves. Is it to cause a war or an assassination attempt?"

"Why do you believe that"

"Because I killed him. "The vampires ears pricked up and he turned around. "That is ridiculous you are a breather. He spat

You mean you and the others believe that I am a human. You know you shouldn't believe lies.

Of course you are a human what else could you possibly be

At this Erin started laughing

What is so funny?

That you don't know who I paused and took a deep breath then she said in a different voice with a northern accent "hello Ramanga"

As soon as Ramanga heard this his eyes widened and were quickly replaced with fear

"Ester…h..how" was the only word he said

"I've been pretending to be a pathetic human so the Dracula's will trust me and I want to know why you blame the wolves".

"It wasn't by fault I swear It was the council, they want to start a war"

WHY she shouted

I don't know he said sheepishly

Wrong answer. Then her face changed, her eyes were dark blue with veins around them and she had fangs(wolf fangs) and tried to run the other way but she easily caught him tossed him to ground and buried her fangs deep within his neck. His warm juicy red blood flowing into her mouth. He tried to scream but he was already dead.

She stood up, her face changed back to normal, turned his body to ash ( not telling you how – find out later)and then put it in the nearest dust bin.

"We can't have anybody knowing I'm here can we" she said laughing as she opened the door and walked inside.


End file.
